jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty Island
Misty Island is an off-shore location from Sandover Village, that can only be reached by boat. It is surrounded by a thick fog, has many old skeletons and is one of the few locations with a Dark Eco Silo. This is the area where Daxter was turned into an Ottsel. It is also home to a tribe of Lurkers, Bone Guards. The Lurkers increased in rapid numbers when Gol and Maia came into power, using a Ship to supply the island with new troops and supplies and also several Mine Layer Balloons to stop Sandover Village from fishing. They also constructed a Cannon, using it to blast the Silo open for the Dark Eco inside. Finally the area also has a few seesaws and is the first place where Jak and Daxter actually use the A-Grav Zoomer. In the New World it is most likely the Strip Mine, as the location appears to be correct and both areas contain a lot of Dark Eco. Geography Misty Island is an arid island off the coast of sandover village. It has many bones scattered around and swampy areas. There is a large enclosed area of the sea that the lurker ship is docked in, the Zoomer can be used in this area. The silo is used as a lurker base. A misty area is full small islands one of them having a power cell that can be reached by a floating platform. Skeletons The area contains many skeletons, of a yet unknown species. They appear to be either dinosaurs, a breeding spot for water reptiles or perhaps dragons. Some bones can be knocked down so Jak can use them as a bridge. Precursor Artifacts The dreaded Silo that turned Daxter into an Ottsel. There's actually a smaller pool, which isn't closed. Besides that the area is also the first place where Jak can find Red Eco, next to the regular Blue and Green Eco. The area to the Silo is locked by a Door though, which can only be opened by Blue Eco. Jak also finds a Precursor Bomb here, this explosive device could only be activated by him. It was perhaps a first weapon using Red Eco or Dark Eco, as both of them can be explosive. Collectibles Power Cells * Catch the Sculptor's Muse * Climb the Lurker Ship * Stop the Cannon * Return to the Dark Eco pool * Destroy the Balloon Lurkers * Use Zoomer to reach Power Cell * Use Blue Eco to reach Power Cell * Free 7 Scout Flies Scout Flies * Atop a cliff connected by gigantic, fossilized backbones. As soon as you step foot on the island, climb up to higher ground. See the backbones of an unknown creature? There are some cliffs leading to it on your right, allowing you to walk across the backbone. Follow the marrow-filled path up to a ledge, on which you will find this energetic Scout Fly. If you chase the Muse around, it'll eventually lead you right to it. * This one is on a ledge, gazing at the Lurker's compound. When you first come to the area teeming with Blue Eco clusters, look to the left wall. The entrance to the underpass is there. A torch flanks the left side of the entrance. * The third Scout Fly isn't too far from where you found the previous one. Assuming you're going back out after collecting Scout Fly number two, go to your immediate left to find narrow ledges. Proceed up the path to the end to find it sitting under a machine of some type. * This lonely Scout Fly is perched on the mast, near the bow of the Lurker Ship. * Travel up the wooden ramp from atop the ship, jumping over and rolling under the oncoming logs. The Scout Fly you're looking for is found in the alcove off to the left side. * Getting this one requires riding the Zoomer parked on the strip of land near the waters. It's also on the way to get a Power Cell. Head up the wood ramp on the far right and loop around the rocks to find it at the edge. * The last Scout Fly is resting on the high cliff, overlooking the Lurker's compound. To get to this spot, you must traverse the bridge connecting that piece of land to the bow of the Lurker ship. Use the see-saw to launch you up to the last Scout Fly. Another way to get here is to head through the other door that opens in the Lurker ambush arena. Precursor Orbs There are 150 Precursor Orbs on Misty Island. Trivia In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, they mistakenly call the place "Mysterious Island" instead of Misty Island. Gallery Misty Island concept art.jpg MI Skull.JPG MI Silo.JPG Category:The Precursor Legacy locations